codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Films and Plays
Throughout the Code Lyoko franchise, there have been several films and plays in-universe. This article is meant to provide a complete list of the films and plays shown in Code Lyoko. Kadic Academy has a dedicated film club, supervised by Gustave Chardin, who also supervises the plays. Romeo and Juliet Romeo and Juliet is a Shakespeare play about two teenagers who have a week-long romance that ends with six people dead. In the episode "Laughing Fit", Ulrich and Sissi co-starred in a reduced production of the play at Kadic Academy. Yumi had the role to play a guard, but after a return to the past, Herb got the role instead. Their production used adapted dialog. In "Kadic Bombshell", Ms. Kensington was teaching her class about the tragedy. Sissi commented that the story was "so beautiful" while Odd said it was "so idiotic". Natural Grandeur Natural Grandeur is a movie created by Odd, basically, a parody of Kaijū films. The three main stars are Odd, Sissi, and Romain Le Goff. It was partially shown in "Contact". It was hinted by Ulrich in "Cold War" that Odd created "Natural Grandeur 2". The film begins with a photo of Odd and other children cowering in the shadow of a giant Sissi. The scene then changes to Odd in the dorms warning everyone that "she" is coming. Jim (played by Romain Le Goff) appears and asks Odd what's wrong and then attempts to escort him to the Infirmary. Sissi then arrives (the camera making her seem gigantic) and says (in a low pitched voice) "Oh rats, I just broke a nail" and then advances on Odd and Jim. The rest of the movie is unknown as the real Sissi unplugs the projector in anger at Odd. Hospital of Horrors Hospital of Horrors is a frequently mentioned TV show, which Odd frequently references. It was never shown. One of the characters is named "Dr. Shrank", who apparently grafts animal parts onto humans, which was revealed in "Franz Hopper". It was also called "Horrors at the Hospital" a few times. It was first mentioned in "Temptation". It was also referenced in "Attack of the Zombies", "Ultimatum", "The Pretender", and Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize. In "The Pretender", it was revealed that Johnny is also a fan of the show, with this line: :Johnny: When I see Yumi, I mean… I’m… wait, I mean… well, I’d like to… you remember the episode of Hospital of Horrors that was on last week? :Ulrich: Huh? You’d like to give Yumi a transfusion of French poodle’s blood? The Code Lyoko Stage Play Moonscoop and another company co-produced a stage play of Code Lyoko in Madrid, Spain. Very little is known about it. Lyoko: Decoded Lyoko: Decoded is a two-part documentary created by two brothers and their friend who traveled to Paris. Their show is a generalization of the show with exclusive interviews with the voice actors and animators of the show. Their first show is available on YouTube and features guest star Jodi Forrest as the voice of Sissi who acts as a co-narrator. Jodi Forrest herself appears in interviews along with Sharon Mann and three of the other voice actors. Jodi described Sissi as "a real pain in the ass". Lyoko: Decoded has a brief description of the show's history and its prototyping from Garage Kids to Code Lyoko. It also talks about Antefilms and France Animation merging to create Moonscoop. Lyoko: Decoded also shows footage of the producers' trip to Paris. It includes shots of the former site of the Renault Factory; it was produced by Rhys Davies. Films And Plays With Independent Pages * Paco, The King Of Disco Aelita Queen Of Mars * See Aelita#Etymology Miscellaneous * A title-unstated film previewed at the beginning of "End of Take". * The Alien rip-off movie made in "End of Take". * "Out of the Tomb": A film mentioned by William in "''Attack of the Zombies''". * "Adventure in the Tropics": A film mentioned by Sissi in "X.A.N.A.'s Kiss". * "I Guess our Guest Is a Ghost": Mentioned by Ulrich in "Cold War", and made by Odd. * "Skyberker IV": Mentioned by William in "''The Secret''". * Cyrano de Bergerac: A play shown in "Temporary Insanity", which reused sets from Romeo and Juliet, due to a lack of a budget. * "Petals of Desire": Seen by Odd and his girlfriend-of-the-week, Camille. Mentioned in "Crash Course". * "The Dentistral Massacre": Mentioned by Odd and Yumi in "''Cousins Once Removed''". * "Mandibles and Purple Mauve": A film made by Odd, shown in "Bad Connection". It is a parody of nature documentaries. It ends by comparing Sissi in the morning to a metamorphic butterfly. Category:Code Lyoko Category:Films Category:Lists